MY BEST FRIEND'S GIRL
by Lybhi
Summary: Bonnie never believed in love until she met HIM. She never liked or wanted kids until Camryn her little lover came along, the daughter of her best friend and sister. She had it all until it all fell apart on her wedding day. All human and its inspired by one of my favorite book with the same name. i do not own TVD or the characters except for a few I added. please review. #KLONNIE
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE, THIS IS MY NEW STORY, ITS A KLONNIE FIC WITH A BIT OF BAMON AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT. I WONT PUT UP STORY EVERY WEEK BUT ILL TRY TO PUT UP NEW CHAPTERS AT LEAST EVERY MONTH IF YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE. ENJOY AD GOD BLESS AND SORRY IN CASE OF TYPOS.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **SUMMER 2013**

 **Bonnie was sitting in front of the mirror surrounded by her cousin Lucy, Cousin Tia and her best friend who she considers as her sister Elena. She was happy, nervous and excited all at the same time because later today, she will be saying I do to the love of her life. If someone had told Bonnie she'll be getting married before her cousin and sister, she would have laughed in their face. Don't get her wrong, it's not that she's unattractive or lacking in anyway except in height, she just never believed in love, marriage or kids. Why you ask? Well her dad and mum made sure she "doesn't get her hopes up because love is not what people or movies make it to be".**

 **Her dad fell for her mum and vice versa but at the end of the day, they couldn't stay married not for themselves or for her and her dad tried his best for her after her mum left. It was her dad and her Grams who had raised her and grams is a very independent woman. "Bennett women are strong and don't need no man to survive" she told her but if you do find love, hold on to it for has long as you can and when it's time to let go, don't hold on to it by force like your father. She decided not to love at all, so love wasn't really in her dictionary. She dated but never fell in love not until she met HIM. It wasn't love at first sight for her, it took her two years and hard work to get there and now she's going to get married.**

 **She was dressed in a simple but elegant white backless, lace mermaid Vera Wang dress. She loved it from the moment she laid eyes on it knowing immediately that that was the dress for her. She had on minimal make up and her hair was wrapped up in a Marilyn Monroe style with sheer veil on it. On her ears were her grams diamond earrings, the same one she had worn on her wedding day fifty-five years ago and jimmy Choo shoes.**

 **Brushing her cheek with blush cousin Lucy said "girl you loo S"**

" **I can't believe she's getting married….like she said marriage are for people too scared to be alone and desperadoes" says her cousin Tia.**

" **Hey, leave my sister alone, we're all allowed to change our mind when we want to and she's allowed to change hers as well" Elena defended her.**

 **The girls were about to start arguing when Bonnie's brother in-law to be walked in carrying a small gift box with an envelope.**

" **Hello ladies" he greeted.**

" **Hi Stefan" they all replied.**

" **You all look incredible by the way and Bonnie, you look absolutely stunning….just wow"**

" **And Lucy?" Tia asked**

" **I said you all so I believe she's included in you all".**

 **Lucy rolled her eyes as she mumbled "whatever".**

" **This is stupid, can't you two just get over whatever it is you're fighting each other about, kiss and make up?" Tia asked before stepping out of the room.**

" **I'd rather kiss a donkey" Lucy replied.**

" **It won't be your first time anyway….remember wimpy Willie? Tia asked coming back into the room with a bottle of water.**

 **Laughing Elena replied "that's so true, he did look like a donkey and those gigantic glasses that looked like a fish bowl"**

" **Hey, that's not fair, it was a dare and I had to do it because I didn't want my hair chopped off".**

 **Everyone was laughing including Stefan but he recovered quickly after receiving a death glare from Lucy. "Well ladies as fun as this is, I've to go back to my brother before he has a mental break down looking for his shoes. This is for you Bon" he said handling the box and note to Bonnie before leaving.**

" **What's in it?" Lucy asked.**

 **Shaking her head Bonnie said "if you let me open it, we'll know only then".**

 **Tia snatched it, opened it and saw it was a note from Damon while Bonnie opened the box to find a diamond bracelet in it. The girls all "awww'd" and Lucy shushed them as she began reading the note to everyone in the room.**

 _Hey BON-BON,_

 _There are not words enough to express how happy and content I feel knowing soon, I would be able to call you my wife. I would say I feel blessed to have met you, know you and still know you but the truth is I don't feel blessed, I know that I am blessed inside and out. I pinched myself every day to make sure that all this is real, that you are real, that it's not just a dream which it is obviously because it'd be weird preparing to walk down the aisle with my imaginary fiancée._

 _I never thought I'd ever fall in love again but then you came along and warmed your way into my heart after I had promised myself I would never love again. You have this way of sneaking up on people and you did with me…..I think it's because you're so short… ;-). I fall more and more in love with you each day and I can't wait to make you my wife. I love you with all of my heart, mind, body and soul._

 _Forever yours, Damon._

 **Bonnie and the girls were trying so hard not to cry but they did. It was short but beautiful and very Damon like. She put on the bracelet, it goes well with her grams diamond necklace that she had on and got up from the chair as she saw her grams walk in from the mirror.**

" **You look so beautiful baby girl" grams said with tears in her eyes as she stroked Bonnie's cheek. "I'm so proud of the woman you have become and your grandpa would have been proud if he was here".**

 **Bonnie hugged her grams "thank you grams….for everything". Elena smiled at Bonnie as she walked out of the room with her phone pressed to her ear.**

" **Come on baby, the car is here and your father is waiting".**

 **They walked out of the room and down the stairs to the car. Her dad was standing by the door and he couldn't stop himself from crying as he saw his little pumpkin looking like a queen. She's all grown up and about to be someone's wife….his little girl is not a girl anymore but a woman.**

" **Pumpkin, you look absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe my little pumpkin is all grown up. You look just like your mother, so beautiful".**

" **Dad, I'm not a little pumpkin anymore and I know like you always say…I'll always be your little pumpkin. I love you dad".**

" **Love you too pumpkin. Ready?"**

" **We have to wait for Elena daddy".**

" **Okay".**

 **They waited five minutes more but Elena was still no show, so Bonnie decided she'd go get her.**

" **I'll go get her dad. Be right back".**

* * *

 **She called out for Elena but there was no reply, so she checked the room downstairs but she wasn't there. Bonnie went up the stairs to check if she was in her room but stopped after hearing her speaking from the guest room. She know she shouldn't listen in on her conversation but her mentioning Damon's name made her do it.**

" **I know Damon and I will tell her….just not now. You know Bonnie and how she can be, just let me do this for her and I promise I will tell her everything after you two get back from your honeymoon". There was silence for some minute then Elena spoke again.**

" **It's hard for me too Damon because she isn't just my best friend but my sister. We've been through so much together and this isn't just about you and me, it's also about Camryn. Bonnie loves her a lot and so does she. Bonnie never wanted or really liked kids but she made an exception for Cami. She rejected your ideas of fostering and adopting when she told you she doesn't want to have kids, so how am I to tell her now that the little girl she has come to love was a result of a drunken one night stand I had with the love of her life after I had told her I don't remember who the guy I had a one night stand with is. Tell me Damon? How? I've ruined everything I knew it the moment I decided to keep the baby, she will never forgive me for this."**

 **Bonnie tuned out Elena's word as she went back in time, remembering the day herself and Elena was out with Camryn in the park two years ago.**

They sat down on the blanket watching Camryn as she ate the fruit pieces from the bowl in front of her smiling. Bonnie was making faces at her as she ate making her laugh while Elena laid down pretending to sleep.

"I don't know why but do you think Cami look like Damon?" Bonnie said turning to Elena.

She got up and looked at Bonnie with a weird face "what made you say that?"

"It's just she looks like Damon when she's laughing, just look at her and her eyes they remind me of Damon its very uncanny".

"I don't see it though, maybe it's because of the way Damon is with her. You know they say the longer you spend with someone, the more you look and act like them".

Shaking her head Bonnie replied "I guess it's true then".

 **She had been right about Cami, Elena had lied to her and Damon… she opened the door to the guest room and Elena was in shock looking at Bonnie's expressionless face. She had heard everything, its evidence because even though her face shows no emotion or expression, she knew Bonnie knows everything.**

" **Were you ever going to tell me and I need you to answer me honestly?"**

" **Bonnie…."**

" **Just answer the damn question Elena"**

" **No, how could I? I knew it would break us, it'll break you and Damon but I knew it would break you even more. I wanted to Bonnie but when I saw you with Cami, I couldn't and things were back to normal with you and Damon. I should have but I wanted you to be happy and you were with Damon".**

" **Just stop Elena, just effing stop it. I don't need to hear what you have to say. You could have told me, you should have but you chose not to and were done Elena. Two years Elena, two whole years and you didn't tell me. I never want to see, talk or hear you ever again". Bonnie said as she went into her room and locked the door behind her.**

" **Bonnie! Bonnie! You've got to hear me out, please believe me. I never wanted to hurt you, don't do this, please. Not to yourself or to Damon…please Bonnie" Elena shouted as she kept banging on Bonnie's door.**

* * *

 **Everyone outside heard the noise and ran inside.**

" **What's going on here?" grams asked. Elena was about to answer when Bonnie's door opened.**

 **Everyone was shocked seeing Bonnie wearing a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans with high-tops sneakers and she was holding her travelling bag.**

" **Bonnie….." her dad started.**

" **Dad, grams I'm sorry but there's not going to be a wedding. You know the job offer I got from England that we talked about?" they nodded "I'm taking it. I just spoke to the guy and booked my flight, it leaves in two hours so I've to get to the airport now. I love you and I'll call you once I get to England". She told them as she walked down the stairs and out the door with her bags.**

" **Pumpkin wait" her dad said as she was about to get into a taxi. "Talk to me baby, tell me what happened".**

" **I really don't want to talk about it now, just give me time please and I'll tell you and grams then. Okay…bye" she kissed her dad's and grams cheeks.**

 **A car pulled up and out came Damon running towards Bonnie. She watched him as he ran towards her for some seconds before she got into the taxi and told the driver to drive her to the airport.**

" **Bonnie….." Damon called as he ran after the taxi.**

 **Elena stood there crying because everything she feared, her worst nightmare had caught up with her and now she had to live it. Today was supposed to be the happiest day in her sister's life but she had ruined it for her. Today she lost her best friend and Cami lost her second mother then there's Damon, he's lost the love of his life and she's responsible for him losing the love he had found after a really hard heartbreak. She was so disgusted at herself for the pain she had caused the people she love. She walked away unable to look at Mr Bennett and grams as they called out to her telling her to stop.**

 **Hopefully one day Bonnie would be able to forgive her and Damon, hopefully. That's all she can hope for right now. All she can do now, is HOPE.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Chapter One

This is the next installment, I hope you all enjoy it. Bonnie and Klaus will be meeting for the first time in the next chapter and her return to mystic falls, so until then enjoy and please review. My apologies if there's any typo or difference in the size of the writings. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: HOME BOUND.

February 2015

It was a cold February day, the sky was dark but the world was awake for most part and other parts never slept. Bonnie laid sprawled on her king size bed like a star fish with the duvet pulled down to her ankle. She wasn't the messy sleeping type but she had been unable to sleep properly during the night. Why, you ask? It was her birthday that day at midnight but the day after for her family in America. She was super excited about it because she and her friends with colleagues from work would be celebrating it at the new club in town.

Bonnie loved every part of her two bedroom apartment because she furnished, painted and DIY everything with help from Wyatt and Caroline. It had taken her four months to get it done after she bought it seven months ago and she couldn't be any prouder of the outcome. Caroline and Wyatt had said it looked like something that should be in a magazine which Wyatt ended up putting in their December issue and it was a big hit for that month. She got up from the bed and pulled the curtain even though the sun wasn't out. She fixed the bed and went into the bathroom to brush.

It was still too early to be getting ready for work as it was only 5:30 in the morning, so she put on black tamer tights, a hoodie, ankle socks, sport shoes and ear muffs. She grabbed her iPod and left the house to go for a run. She ran to the park which was thirty minutes away and back. She left her coffee to brew while she showered and got ready for work in a black knee length pencil skirt and white long sleeved shirt with black Louis Vuitton shoes, then brought out the backless silver dress that she bought two months ago to wear for her birthday. How time flies she thought as it was 8:45 already. Bonnie poured her coffee into a travel mug, called the cab, grabbed her bag and jacket then locked up as the taxi had arrived.

* * *

Bonnie went into her office upon her arrival at work, said hello to her colleagues then went up to her best friend's office who was also her boss. Wyatt was her editor in chief and she his managing editor. They worked hard, played hard and did almost everything together that people at work had thought they were dating until they met his girlfriend now wife Caroline Piers nee Forbes. Wyatt and Bonnie became friends upon their first meeting which was only a day after she arrived in London and two months before she started working for Carrington home and living magazine. He showed her around town, then drove to an open bar where they got drunk...almost and talked about nothing and everything.

He helped her find an apartment that was close but not too close to work and introduced her to Caroline a month later. The first time she met her, she had thought they wouldn't get along because she was what Bonnie called "Barbie princess". Care was beautiful, rich, spoilt, snobby, confident and borderline arrogant; you can see it in the way she dressed and behaved but once you get to know her, she was caring, loving and smart. Neither of them were perfect because Caroline had a lot to say about her too, she called her judgy, smart ass and K.I.A (know it all). The three of them got along great and are as thick as thieves, practically inseparable.

Wyatt was in early to make sure everything was in order and to make sure that the next magazine issue was ready for publication.

"Good morning" she said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"morning beautiful and happy birthday. Here, I got you something I thought you'd love" he said putting a box in her palm.

Bonnie opened the box to find a beautiful pair of silver drop earrings and matching bracelet.

"Wyatt, you shouldn't have, its beautiful and thank you" she said hugging him again.

"I thought it would go perfectly well with your dress".

"I know and I love it. Thank you handsome".

"Bonnie..." He started cautiously making her anxious.

"Please don't tell me you're dying. Oh no, you have cancer? Damn it...I can't lose you Wyatt, we're family and family stick together forever, so you can't die on me". She blabbered uncontrollably.

He grabbed Bonnie by the shoulder and sat her down on his desk. " Breathe babe, I'm not dying and I don't have cancer but I do have news. Good news first or bad news"?

She signed in relief " I'm happy you're not dying. Bad news first".

"Okay...well, I'm leaving London to live in Paris and so is Caroline".

"w-w-what?"

"I know babe, I'm so sorry and this is my last week here, we leave on Saturday".

"wow, this sucks. What am i to do with myself when you guys leave. Is there anymore bad news?" She asked sadly.

"kind of, the company has been sold but they are keeping the staff on and I'm going to be heading the new branch in Paris as this will now be the HQ meaning I'm going to be a free position for Editor in Chief and I'm planning on putting your name down if you're interested".

"yes, id like that. When are you telling the rest?"

"At lunch today, so they can all be prepared".

Bonnie hugged him tight " I'm going to miss you so bad. We have to keep in touch, Skype, Whatsapp, Facebook, call and text each day. Promise?"

"I promise. I love you ".

"I love you too pooh".

They pulled apart and she went back to her office. The day flew by rather fast and Bonnie felt sad that she will soon be leaving far away from her friends again. She went home rested and got ready for her birthday party.

* * *

Bonnie wore her backless silver dress with the earrings and bracelet Wyatt had given her and silver heels. She had her make up done flawlessly and her hair pinned up. It was classy and somewhat conservative in the front but the back was opposite. She smiled and twirled around as she watched her profile in the mirror.

She grabbed her purse as she heard Wyatt's car pull up in front of her apartment.

"Wow, knock 'em dead" Caroline said trying to sound American.

"Smashing" Wyatt said as he opened the car to let her in.

"Thank you" she said to them both.

"Are you planning on bringing home a gentleman"? Car asked.

"Firstly no and secondly, gentleman really? This is the 21st century. You could just say a guy, man or British it up by saying a bloke".

"I could but it sounds very Essex-ish".

"I feel for you Wyatt".

"Oh, I feel for me too" he replied causing them all to laugh.

The club was already buzzing when they got there and the lines outside was long but they didn't have to wait that long as one of the bouncer was one of Wyatt's cousin. The dance floor was filled with people enjoying themselves and dancing to the songs been played by the went to meet the rest of the group and took a couple of shots before they went to the dance floor. they drank and danced till midnight when the DJ announced that it was Bonnie's birthday. The DJ had the people there sing happy birthday to her, she cut the cake and danced some more till 2:00 in the morning before going home with Wyatt's cousin who offered to give them all a ride as they were all too drunk to drive. once at home, she took off her shoes and earrings with bracelet before laying down on the bed without bothering to remove her dress.

* * *

Bonnie woke up with a really bad headache, she got off the bed and brushed her teeth. She took aspirin to stop the ache and drank two cups of water. It was 9:35 in the morning and she had to be at work by 1:30 in the afternoon to help Wyatt pack up.

She cleaned up and wore a pair of black skinny jeans and grey hoodie with grey ankle length boots. She opened the door as she saw the post man James heading towards her door.

Morning Bonnie, cold morning isn't?" James asked.

"Morning James, it is. Any mail for me?"

"yes" he said as he picked them out of his bag and passed it to her.

"Thank you James".

"My pleasure and happy birthday'.

"you remembered".

"yes I did".

"Thank you".

"You're welcome. Made any plans?".

"Kind of, I celebrated it with my friends and colleagues at the new club in town, it was fun and I woke up with a bad headache".

"Sorry. Do have a lovely day doll"

"You too, and keep warm".

"Will do. See ya" he said to her as she went back inside and closed her door.

Bonnie sat down on the couch in the living room listening to her birthday mix as she went through her mails. She stopped when she saw a mail with no address on it except her own and her name written in bold. She opened it unsure what was inside but felt relief as it was only a birthday card. Her heart stopped for a second when she saw the handwriting... She couldn't forget it even if she wants to, it was Elena's.

She had been receiving letters from Elena for a year now but she never opened it. She had them stored in a box that she kept in the laundry room. She sends pictures, cards and gifts for everyone at home including Cami except Elena, she just wasn't ready to forgive her. She went into the laundry room and brought out the box, opened the letters and read them starting from the first one Elena sent her January last year.

The first three was Elena wondering how she was doing and how much she misses her. The next three was of Elena saying how sorry she was for everything and how much she loves and misses her. July through September was of Elena asking for forgiveness and asking her not to give up on them because of everything they've been through together. October and November were all about Cami, how much she has grown, her first day of school, friends she's made and how much she misses Bonnie and how she never stops asking when Bonnie is coming back. For December, Elena wished her merry Christmas, put in photos of Cami with notes behind it, a Christmas card and the drawing Cami made in school of herself, Elena, Grams, Bonnie's Dad and Bonnie titled "My Family" with a note begging Bonnie to reply.

Bonnie had tears in her eyes, she misses them all and even though she was mad at Elena, she misses her too. Opening the last letter which is for January 2015, Bonnie was shocked and she felt guilty for having ignored the letters and telling her grams and Dad whenever she spoke with them through call or Skype that she doesn't want to hear or talk about Elena. The writing was messy and rough very unlike Elena as she read the letter.

 _Bunny,_

 _I didn't want to tell you this because I know it would only make you feel guilty but you shouldn't because you didn't do anything wrong, i did and i guess this is me paying for doing you wrong. I never meant to hurt you, i would never hurt you..not intentionally. I'm so sorry for everything and Cami misses you. She remembers you, you know and she keeps asking me when you're coming home._

 _I need you to not feel guilty for ignoring me or telling grams and Mr Bennett to not talk to you about me but , I'm dying. I cant keep writing because my hand feels like jelly and I'm sweating like I've been running for days. I just thought you should know i have cancer Bonnie and I'm dying._

 _Elena._

Bonnie just sat there reading the letter over and over again. She had been focused on staying mad at Elena while she was dying away. She should have opened those letters, she should have replied them, she should have asked how she was doing, she should have. Getting her laptop out she called her Dad through Skype.

"Happy birthday baby girl" both her grams and dad said. "Are you okay pumpkin?" Her dad asked noticing her tears.

"Elena" she cried.

"I see you finally read her letters. Took you long enough, you're just as stubborn as your father".

"what about you Ma?"

"Dad, grams focus. How is she?"

"Not good baby, Cami has been staying with us since Elena was admitted. The doctor found out she has leukemia but it was already too late. She's trying to be strong for Cami but she don't have much time baby, shes becoming too weak too fast" her grams told her.

"what about Cami?"

"She knows her mama's sick but doesn't know shes dying. She thinks she has fever or some sickness you bounce back from".

"I'm coming home then, I just have to talk to my boss and see if I can get two months off work. I love you guys and tell Elena I'm coming home and that I'll see her soon".

"Okay baby, take care and stop feeling guilty. Its your birthday, have fun...its what Elena would want for you".

"Thanks. Bye grams, bye Dad"

"Bye" they replied before logging off.

Bonnie shut down her laptop, pack up the letters before sticking the pictures and drawing onto her fridge, she would find a place for it on her wall later. Grabbing her phone, she called Wyatt and told him about the latest development and if he could do her a favor by giving her two months off to go home since he was still her boss for the week and she would gladly work from america if required through email and post. Wyatt obliged her request and asked when she will be leaving. She told him she would be leaving the next day in the evening as she has to visit the car shop. Bonnie booked her flight and left for work to help Wyatt and spend the rest of the day with him and Caroline.


	3. Chapter 3 : CHAPTER 2

**Hi guys, sorry i took so long to post this chapter, i have a job now that keeps me extra busy and a little difficult for me to make time for writing . Thank you for your support as always. This is the next installment, I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for your reviews and God bless.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO : HOME BOUND.**

She had woken up earlier than she normally would, she went for a run and packed up every edible she had at home into plastic bowls for her neighbor Miles who couldn't boil eggs to save a life, she couldn't understand for the life of her how he burnt eggs in water...it ridiculous but that's just how Miles is. With her bags packed and every electronics off and unplugged except for the fridge, she took her luggage out the door and locked up.

Her day had been mapped out the previous night. The first few things had been taken care of and now she's off to the automobile shop to check out cars, her very first car since she left home. She might even pay half the cost if she liked it. She got into the taxi driven by her favorite driver a Jamaican man in his forties, a very insightful man. She enjoyed their chats, it was always a pleasure sitting with him and discussing everything... well almost everything. She never told him the real reason she came to London when he asked. All she told him was that she got the job offer and she couldn't say no because it was her dream job.

He would drive her to the automobile shop, wait on her then drive her to the airport and he will also be the one to pick her up upon her arrival back in England. They talked about the weather and things happening around the world, it was a good distraction but her mind wasn't really in it like always and he seemed to notice.

"You're not saying much today, seem a little quiet than usual. Is anything the matter?" he asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Yes, I knew I would have to go back home one day, it's just that I didn't expect it to be this soon or under this circumstance" Bonnie replied sadly.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, my friend Elena has cancer and she might die. We've been friends since I was a kid but something happened and we stopped talking to each other...well, I stopped talking to her but I found out yesterday that she's sick".

"Ha, its a boy is it not"?

"What do you mean"?

"You stopped talking because of a boy"?

"Not really, we stopped talking because she lied to me and kept something important from me".

"Hmm, that's terrible but it's life. Families betray each other and friends do too. We've all betrayed someone whether directly or indirectly but at the end of the day, we learn from it and forgive or ask for forgiveness. Forgiveness doesn't come easy but its the right thing to do because being bitter does you no good. Whatever she lied about, i'm sure she didn't do on purpose and often times keeping things hidden from one another is our way of protecting the other person. It's wrong but we all do whatever we can to protect the ones we love. Did you ever asked why she hid the truth from you or why she did what she did? "

"No, I was too angry to care really".

"Well, now you can know for sure when you get home the reason why she did what she did and hopefully forgive each other because if you're too late to work it out and she dies, you'll regret it all your life" he said and then became quiet for a few second before continuing "believe me, I would know".

"Thanks Mr Jones, I will do just that'.

"Glad I could help doll and please call me Desmond".

"Thanks Desmond".

* * *

Bonnie got out of the taxi and went into the automobile shop. She met with one of the sales person, a girl and she showed her the latest models from different make to classic cars, discussing mileage, cost of car and service option. She could see herself driving any of the cars there but the car that caught her attention was the Mercedes-Benz S was about to ask the salesperson to take the car for a test drive when a black ridiculously bad-ass Rolls Royce Ghost car pulled up and out came this tall, handsome man with gorgeous blue eyes that she could drown in, wearing a black jeans and grey Henley shirt. He had on a black Hugo Boss' derby shoes...everything about him looked expensive and the curly curly blonde hair. Bonnie was stunned by the beauty that was the man walking towards her. He had an air of confidence and class about him, he definitely has blue blood also, he must be incredibly hot...not that he wasn't HOT, the weather was cold and he has no jacket on. The salesperson seemed awe-strucked as well but in a familiar way. She fixed her clothes and pushed her hair to the side with a flirty smile on her face as he kept walking towards them.

"Mr Mikaelson, looking dangerously dashing as always. It's so good to see you again. I've definitely missed having you around. How was the other side?" she asked with a kiss to his cheeks.

"Oh darling, you flatter me. It was fun and busy as always but the nights are far more interesting than the day. You look delicious love" he replied her with a wink and that made her smile wider.

Bonnie shook her head not understanding what was going on, okay maybe she did understand. She waited a minute but it seemed as if she had been forgotten as the laughing got louder and conversation deeper.

"Excuse me..."Bonnie started but the girl turned towards her with her face hard.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"But..." she was cut off again except this time around, it was by the guy.

"Why don't you have a look around or have a cup of coffee maybe tea? Its rude to interrupt, do learn love".

Bonnie was stunned out of her shoes...did that just happened? Yep, it did happen, that was down right unacceptable, rude and condescending. Unbelievable she though to herself as she watch them continue with their conversation like she does not exit. She grabbed her bag and left...she was never coming back and to think she thought the guy was Hot, stupid jerk. She could have given them both a piece of her mind but right she knows when to pick her battles and this one was lost already. "Mr jerk face Mikaelson" is definitely an arrogant, obnoxious, pompous and rude jerk. She was mad and got cranky all the way to the airport and into the plane blowing off at people over little things.

* * *

She finally came out of her funk when it was announced that they have arrived at the airport. She went to the local car shop, rented a car and drove to Mystic Falls. She went straight to the hospital, asked for Elena Gilbert at the reception and was taken to her room. The nurse left her in front of her room door as Bonnie took a deep breath before opening the door.

Laying on the bed sleeping was the woman Bonnie had known and loved except she looked nothing like the one she knew before she left for the UK. She looked really frail and pale, her skin were dry and looked like paper. Her face was sunken with wrinkles on her forehead, she was a shell of herself. Her hands were thin, with hardly any flesh on it. She moved her hand to touch her when she saw water drop on her fingers. She had been crying without realizing it and what came next was a sob and that seemed to have woken up sleeping Elena. Bonnie jumped back as Elena's eyes snapped open.

Laughing Elena said " sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You came"? Bonnie's mouth seemed to have forgotten how to work because it kept opening and closing with nothing coming out. This Elena sounded nothing like her Elena. This Elena sounded broken, frail and ghostly.

"I completely understand you not wanting to say anything to me, even I wouldn't talk to me but I'm glad you came. Actually, I'm overjoyed you came but you can't really tell because my laughing face and my I'm dying face look exactly the same now" She continued.

"You should sit, its more comfortable than standing". Bonnie did as she was told. "and I don't mind doing all the talking, you know I've been practicing what I'm going to say to you and how I will since you left but with you being here right now, I don't remember any of it and my brain isn't working as it used to anymore. The other day, Cami said my brain is bad because I forgot to take out the yellow skittles before giving it to her. She was like "mummy you have bad brains, you forgot to take out the yellow ones" and I said "Did I?" she replied with a "yes and Aunt Lucy told me that you have a fish brain now. Did the doctors put it there?. I told her no, I don't have fish brains, I'm just forgetful and you know what she asked me next"? Elena waited for few seconds before continuing with tears in her eyes.

"Will you forget me too? Never, I could never forget you...that was what I told her and I won't because she is all that has kept me going so far and now that you're here, I can finally rest".

"I'm sorry Lena, so sorry for all that you have been through and still going through. I should have been here all along, I should have read those letters, I should have given you a chance to explain, I should have kept in touch. I'm so sorry and I don't hate you Lena, I could never hate you not even when I tried. I was hurt, I was angry and in some way I still am but I didn't and never wanted things to end up like this. I just...I feel so terrible and I can't really fix this...I can't fix you" she cried.

"No, I'm the one who is sorry, I did this to you, my sister, partner and best friend. I did this to you and Damon and I did this to us and I think this is me paying for hurting you".

"No, don't talk like that, you don't deserve this".

"Bonnie, I need you to listen to me"

Bonnie nodded "OK".

"What happened between me and Damon wasn't planned, he never meant to and neither did I. It was on the day after you guys broke up after he told you he loved you and you broke up with him, the same night I was dumped by Jessie for Stacey" Bonnie nodded and Elena continued " I went to the bar the next night because you went to Chicago for a meeting. I met Damon there and we started talking him about you and me about Jessie. We got drunk, really drunk and i kissed him. He didn't kiss me back and that got to me because no one wanted me, not really and i was so messed up because Jessie told me i was fun to be with but not someone you take home. Here I was throwing myself at my sister's ex and was rejected. I think he saw it in my reaction and read it all on my face, the rejection, the hurt and the pain and he felt sorry for me. He kissed me back and we slept together in the bar's storage. He wouldn't even look at me or talk to me then he left but not was without saying "I'm sorry about Jessie and this, you deserve better...you're a great girl Elena but I love Bonnie and always will. I know I shouldn't have but I did and I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me someday and hopefully Bonnie will too. It meant nothing to either of us and I just wanted to feel something other than the hurt that i feel.". Bonnie looked away but Elena continued.

"We wanted to tell you but when you got back you wanted to give it a try again, learn to love him like he did you and maybe more, so i convinced him not to tell you and when I found out that I was pregnant, I couldn't bring myself to tell either of you the truth because you were happy. I was never going to tell either of you but when Cami had that accident while you were in France with grams and in need of blood, I had to tell Damon because they had none at the hospital and the doctor said it'll take a day or more to get her blood type, I knew then that I had to because I couldn't wait that long and I convinced him again to keep it a secret because I knew what would happen when you find out".

"You should have told me the truth either way".

"I should have and I didn't, I ruined everything and I am truly sorry Bon. If I could take it all back I would but that would mean I'd be without Cami and I can't really imagine my life without her. I am truly sorry Bon but after you, Cami is the best thing that has happened to me in a really long time and I would give my life for hers any day without having to think about it".

"I know...and I forgive you Elena because I could have done the same thing to you".

"As if, you would never do that not even during your worst".

"Really"?

"Yes really, I know you more than you know yourself Bonnie Bennett".

"Is that true Elena Gilbert"?

"It was and might still be but its been over three years now".

"True".

"Tell me about your life in London" and Bonnie did just that. She told her about everything, work, her friends, their departure including the car shop incident.

"Definitely sounds like a jerk...he must be he UK's Donald Trump".

"He must be. Tell me about Cami and yourself".

"Well, CAMI is five now as you already know and she loves school. She's smart, smiles a lot and definitely is a mummy's girl. I'm her best friend and watching her grow has been nothing short of amazing. She loves it at your place, I moved back in after I found out I have cancer. She calls your Dad grandpa and Grams Nana. She loves swimming, baking and playing in the snow. She's good at drawing too, she drew the pictures on the wall and she can be a little stubborn".

"What do you expect? She's got Damon's blood floating in her veins".

"Yea, just in case you're wondering, Damon isn't in the falls anymore, moved away two years ago but he keeps in touch with Stefan and his Mum. He doesn't know I'm sick though and Stefan comes by every now and then from his place in Washington".

"We're talking about you Lena".

"Sorry...I found out I had cancer after I passed out during lunch break at work nine months ago but it was already too late. Bon, I know this is a lot to ask but I need you to promise me that no matter what, you'll always be there for Cami and never give up on her. Be the mum she needs, aunt and friend".

"Elena, don't talk like that, there's still time. I'll talk to your doctor...you know I heard about this place in Germany, we can check it out..."

"Thanks but please, just promise me".

"I promise and we'll get through this together" Bonnie said as she held onto Elena's frail hand.

"I know you'll take good care of her. It means a lot to me seeing you here and having your forgiveness. I've missed you so much and after a long time, i can finally sleep properly".

"I'll stay the night".

"No, you should go home, rest and meet Cami...she's missed you so much". Elena was about to say something else when the nurse came in telling Bonnie it was time to go so that Elena can rest.

Bonnie got up, hugged Elena and told her she'll be back first thing in the morning with Cami. She thanked the nurse for taking care of Elena and left her number with her just in case Elena needed something.

* * *

Her drive home was peaceful and she felt relief as she breath in the night air. She had missed this place, it was her home, still is but she also has a new home now in London and a job. She drove into her compound, pressed the bell and was let in by her Dad who looked worn out.

"Hey dad"

"Bunny" her dad's face lit up as he hugged her.

"It's so good to have you home, I've missed you so much".

" Me too Dad" Bonnie said as they walked into the living-room and sat on the couch. "You look terrible, are you okay?".

"Yea, just worn out from the game Mum and i was playing with Cami" Bonnie looked around for the little girl and her Dad continued seeing as her eyes were searching for Cami. "shes in bed now asleep so is Mum. Let me get you something to eat and then you can rest because you look terrible yourself".

"No I'm OK dad, I went to see Elena straight from the airport. I'm just gonna rest and we can catch up tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay, your room is just as you left it and Cami is in the room opposite Elena's if you want to check up on her".

"Okay. Night dad, see you in the morning" she got up and she kissed her dad on the cheek.

"you too baby. Love you".

"Love you too Dad".

Bonnie went to Cami's room to see her sleeping, she looked so much like Elena but the way she slept is very Damon like. She went to her and pushed the dark hair off of her face, pulled the duvet higher on her body and gave her a kiss on her head before she left with the doors closed behind her. Her room was exactly as her Dad said it was, she took off her shoes and went to take a quick shower. She changed into a cosy long pajama bottom and shirt before getting into bed. She was about to drift off when her phone rang.

"Hello" she said sleepily into the phone.

"Hello Miss Bennett, this is Nurse Jackie from the hospital, Elena's nurse".

"Oh, hi. Is everything OK?"

"Well, i am sorry to tell you this but your friend passed away some minutes ago and she instructed me to tell you that she slept happily knowing you are here. Also, there are some things that she prepared and wanted me to give to you after her passing".

"..."

"I'll let it all settle in and this is my number, call me whenever you're ready. Good night Miss Bennett and sorry for your loss". The lime went dead and Bonnie sat on her bed crying for the loss of her best friend and sister. She cried for herself but for most part, she was crying for Cami who had just lost not only her mother but best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**This next chapter is a little short but i hope you all enjoy it. the poem I wrote myself for MY Dad and Brother who are at rest...so in a way, this is dedicated to them. Please let me know your thoughts, love always. the next episode will be about bonnie forgiving Damon and finding out about what Elena left her and choices she has to make concerning Cami and how to tell Damon. ThANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT ESPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WITH ME SINCE THE START. THANKS TO CICE527, FRECKLED98, STEVIE'SGIRL. MauvaiseFille, Klaus was talking to the sales lady from the car shop. Freckled98, yes, it seems that way but there's also the fact that Cami's dad is Damon and alive. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE : NOT SAYING GOODBYE BUT TIL WE MEET AGAIN.**

 _I wished that you were here,_

 _I wished that you could have stayed,_

 _I wished I had held your hands while you passed,_

 _I wished I had told you more often how much you mean to me,_

 _I wished I told you I loved you every day,_

 _I wished that we could be together now,_

 _Talking like we used to, laughing like we used to._

 _I wished I could hear your laugh or your voice,_

 _What wouldn't I give just to see you again,_

 _Just to hold you, just to know that you are here….._

 _But you're gone and I'd never get to see you again,_

 _Never to laugh with you and at you,_

 _Never to listen to you go on and on about things that mattered to you,_

 _Never to touch, and never to hold._

 _I grieve for you each day and some days are just too much,_

 _But the thoughts of you, memories of you ,_

 _They keep me strong and keep me smiling._

 _Even though I wished you were here, I know that you are at peace where you are._

 _I miss you each and every day but forever you have been engraved in my heart,_

 _Your memories, they live on….keeping me from forgetting you._

 _I will always love and remember you but rather than say GOODBYE,_

 _I'm saying TILL WE MEET AGAIN, for I know we will…._

 _And that day is the day I keep looking forward to._

 _With all my love, Elizabeth._

* * *

 **Bonnie and Elena at age 6**

 _It was lunch break at Mystic falls elementary school and all the kids were out playing. It was a fun and loud atmosphere as the kids enjoyed themselves. There were kids on the swings, the merry go round, the see saw and at the sand bar while others played with toys. The teachers watched over them from afar but close enough in case of any emergency. All the kids were playing, laughing and shouting except for one. She was seated on a bench, dressed in a floral dress and flat black shoes holding unto a teddy bear. She sat quietly and watched as other kids laughed and play with their friends. She pulled her teddy bear closer to her chest and whispered "that looks like fun Ms cuddles, are you having fun?_

 _"yes I am, would you like to join me". Bonnie gasped in disbelief, Ms cuddles can talk she thought to herself._

 _"Ms cuddles is that you?"_

 _There was a smile and a girl in a purple dress and white shoes stood in front of her " no silly, my name is Elena not Ms cuddles. What's your name?" the girl in purple said._

 _"sorry, I thought Ms cuddles could talk. I'm Bonnie"._

 _"hi Bonnie, would you like to play with me?"_

 _"yes please" Bonnie replied. She was pulled up by Elena and the two girls with Ms cuddles went to the sand bar to play. They played together and laughed together._

 _"I like your teddy" Elena told Bonnie._

 _"you can always share with me if you want"_

 _"i'd like that"._

 _"do you want to be my best friend?" Bonnie asked_

 _"yes please and can I call you Bon?"_

 _"yes you can and I will call you Lena"_

 _"I like it"_

 _"me too"_

 _The two girl became best friends from that day onward and were inseparable. They had thought to themselves that nothing could ever separate them until a boy did even though it was only for a while and now DEATH._

* * *

The local church was filled with friends, families and well wishers who had come to say their goodbyes. Elena's casket was placed in the middle in front of the pulpit surrounded by flowers of all colors. Everyone was dressed in black except for Elena and Bonnie's families who were dressed in white while Bonnie and Cami was dressed in purple Elena's favorite color ( I don't know her favorite color, I just made one up so bear with me ). Cami was sitting beside Bonnie holding tightly onto Bonnie's hand like her life depended on it. She had been crying every night since she was told of her mother's death by Bonnie, she ate less and talked less too which according to grams was worrying as she never ever stopped talking. Bonnie had told her the next day when she woke up all happy and excited to see her mum.

* * *

 _Bonnie couldn't sleep she had cried all night long. She went into Elena's room and she had smiled and cried even more as memories after memories came flooding back. Her wall was filled with pictures of them as kids, teenagers and adult. She cried looking at the pictures of their travel around the world…well almost as they didn't make it to UK BECAUSE aunt Jenna was getting married to her second husband. Pictures of them graduating high school and college, birth of cami and their road trip around the states with Damon, Stefan, Lucy and their other friends. She came out of the room when she heard movements downstairs. She saw her dad making coffee for himself and grams, she ran towards them and cried as she broke the news to them._

 _They were both heart broken as her dad considered Elena as his daughter and grams as her grandmother. She moved out of grams and her dads embrace when she saw Cami looking at her. She introduced herself to Cami but she didn't have to do much as Cami remembered her and Elena had told her about Bonnie even showed her videos. She made Cami breakfast and helped her get dressed then sat her down when Cami asked if they were going to see her mum now._

 _"no sweet, we are not going to see your mum as she is not at the hospital anymore"_

 _"does that mean she's coming home?"_

 _"no, she isn't. Cami, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Okay?"_

 _"okay"_

 _"you know your mummy loves you right? Cami nodded " your mum she loved you more than anything in the whole world. Your mum was very sick"_

 _"yes, but she will get better"_

 _"Cami, your mum is better now, she isn't in pan anymore"_

 _"yea" she clapped "is she home now?"_

 _"no, she is gone and never coming back"_

 _"why? You said she's better"_

 _"because even though she loved it here with you, she couldn't stay. She's gone to be with the angels and she will always be in the sky watching over you"_

 _"why cant she just be here stead of the sky? Does she not love me anymore? I promise I will be good"_

 _"you are good, very good and your mum knows that but she's gone now, dead"_

 _"dead like my gold fish?"_

 _"yes, dead like your gold fish but I'm here and I will look after you just like your mummy did and you have Nana and grandpa too" Bonnie told her._

 _"no, no!" she cried " I want my mummy"_

 _"I'm so sorry Cami" Bonnie said as she held on to her trembling body as she cried for her mummy over and over again._

 _Cami had cried and refused to eat that day and shes been eating less for a week. She cried herself to sleep and some night she cries in her sleep._

* * *

Bonnie stood behind Elena's casket with one hand holding Cami and the other by her side. She looked down at Elena's sleeping body and started.

"I remember the first day I met Elena at the elementary school like yesterday. she is one of the kindest, bravest and loving people I have ever met. she wasn't just my best friend, she was my sister and I loved her just as much as she did me. I always thought we had forever but this says otherwise. We've had our rough patches but we all know every relationship has those. She was one of the people who always stood by me and now, she''s gone. We were supposed to do and be everything together, we were supposed to grow old together but life and sickness changed everything and every day I wake up, I am disappointed at myself, I am ashamed of myself because when she needed me the most I wasn't there. When she could have used a friend, I abandoned her, all those months on an hospital bed alone with no one there...I had promised her always and I failed her. I failed miserably. I am so sorry Lena, words cannot express how ashamed I am of me. I did come for you just like you said yourself last week but I was too late and I am sorry for it all. I love you Lena, I will always love you and I will miss you every time I hear Stevie Wonder's signed, sealed delivered. I will miss you every time I see Cami because she's all that you've left me. I will miss you every time I watch Chris Hemsworth movie and I will miss you every time I wake up to a new day. To my sister and best friend Elena Gilbert, I will never say goodbye but till we meet again. Till we meet again Lena, till we meet again".

They all said their goodbyes, laid Elena to rest and went over to Bonnie's place for get together. People gave their condolences and Bonnie caught up with everyone that she hadn't seen in a while. She spoke with Stefan and Lucy who told her about their life in Washington and their decision to get married tomorrow as life is too short. She told them about her life in London and the new one that now awaits her when she saw a face she hadn't seen in a long time. Lucy and Stefan noticed the look on her face and looked to see what ghost she saw. They told her they'll speak to her later as the blue eyed and dark haired man walked towards her.

"hey, I'm sorry about Elena"

"thanks and I'm sorry for your loss too because she was your friend also"

"yeah. How are you and how have you been?"

"okay I guess, you?"

"you know me, always fun"

"yeah…..well, nice to see you again. I'm gonna go check on Cami" she said as she walked away.

" Bonnie wait…can we talk".

"I can't, not right now and not today. Today isn't about you or me or anyone, it's about my sister and my best friend. If anyone should understand that, it should be you. Nice seeing you Damon" she said and walked away.

"nice one Damon, do you not have any sense of occasion. You're such an idiot brother" Stefan said from behind him.

"oh save me the lecture Stefan, what I need right now is a drink not one of your lectures thank you" he replied and walked away while Stefan watched and shook his head.

"what about Cami?" Stefan asked and that made Damon stop mid step.

"what about her?"

"she's your daughter Damon and now that she's gone, don't you think its time to step up and get to know your daughter?"

"stop telling me what to do brother and stay out of my damn business" Damon said as he poked his brother in the chest then walked out of Bonnie's house.

"he'll never learn" Stefan thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 : CHAPTER FOURLIKE WE WERE

**Hi y'all, happy new year to everyone and wishing you all a prosperous year.**

* * *

 **It's** **been four weeks since Elena's burial and two weeks after Bonnie visited Elena's nurse to collect what she had left behind. She had been dreading the visit for some unknown reasons and her suspicion was confirmed when she opened the box to find three letters and the DVD's with Cami's name written on it and a folder with "Bon" written in bold. She opened the file to find a note that wasn't in Elena's handwriting... her guess is that the nurse had written it as per Elena's instruction.**

 _Dearest Sister,_

 _First thing first, I'd like to apologize again for things that I did and the one's I didn't do. Today has been nothing short of amazing seeing you again after all this time. It felt like forever being without you, not knowing what's going on in your life and how you're really doing. You, Cami, pops and grams I've been my family apart from my real one. You've loved me unconditionally, supported me even at my lowest and I couldn't count myself as anything except lucky._

 _These last few week has been a reflecting one for me as I got to appreciate all that I have had so far, forgetting all the losses, forgiving those who hurt me, moving on from it all and finally getting that forgiveness from you but most importantly acceptance from you. You know for the first three month after I had found out about my cancer, all I did was lament. I cried for things I would never get to do with Cami, things that I would never see her do, times that we'd never spent together and then there's you...not knowing if you'd ever forgive me and angry that we'd never grow old together like we wanted._

 _The day I found out was the worst day of all, I had gone to donate blood at the hospital but you know how the procedure is, I had to get tested and I didn't mind because it was for a good course. I had dropped Cami to the nursery and left for the mall to buy some essential when I got a call from the hospital inside the clothes store. When they told me I had cancer and that I had to come in for more examinations to be certain, it felt surreal. At first I was in shock, then denial arguing with the doctor on the phone, then I laughed and the laughing turned into crying. I was in the middle of a store filled with people watching me while I cry for the life that's about to be ripped away from me. I don't know how long I sat on the floor for crying before a lady brought me water and helped me get up asking me what was wrong. I couldn't form any word or think of anything and when I finally do speak, I said " I just found out I might never see my little girl go to elementary school". Would you like me to call some one she asked me and I said no. Since that day, I cried myself to sleep every night and spent more time with my little girl and when the examination was done, all hope was lost because it was already too late to save me._

 _I know this is a lot to ask but I have thought about it for a very long time and made a lot of consideration as to who to take custody of Cami after my passing. My family...not really, I mean Jeremy can hardly take care of himself and he's only two years younger than me. Then there's my aunt who I'm sure wouldn't have time to really look after her while she's trying to decide whether to get drunk or find her next husband. Grams and pops are perfect but I wouldn't want to impose on them as they have been the one looking after Cami all these while which left only you. I know how you feel about parenthood but I know that Cami would never want or lack with you whether for love or any other thing. I have all the documentations in here for you and its signed by me, all that's left now is your signature and you can submit it._

 _I didn't know if you would forgive me but I had hope that one day you will eventually and now that I have your forgiveness, I can rest peacefully and move on knowing Cami will be loved by you just as much as I love her if not more. One more thing I'd like to ask is that when it's all done, I'd like your name to be added to Cami's. It's something that I've always wanted for myself but Cami gets to be it for real, a Bennett. I love you Bon, my sister, my friend and my confidant. I'll be up there keeping watch over you two always and give my love to Cami._

 _Love always, Lena._

 **Never ever had she thought of been a mother or hoped to be one but fate had something else in store for her. She was going to be a mum, a request and gift from her best friend and sister. The relationship between herself and Cami is getting better day by day, she seems to trust her more and cling to her. She thought of counselling but she was too young to really understand anything. She remembered their conversation from a week ago.**

 **Bonnie sat cami on a chair in front of the vanity in Cami's room as she brushed and styled her hair.**

 **Playing with her fingers and watching Bonnie from the mirror she asked " are you going to be my mum now"?**

 **Bonnie stopped and looked at Cami through the mirror she replied " yes, but only if that is okay by you".**

 **" Will you leave me to go to heaven too"?**

 **"No, I promise I'm always going to be here for you. Friends"? Bonnie asked as she stretched out her hand.**

 **"friends" Cami reply with a shake.**

 **" Good, we are going to the ice cream parlour to celebrate our new friendship".**

 **" Yeeeeee" cami shouted and they both left the room.**

 **Cami is talking to her more and they've been going on dates too. Cami is not with her now because Lucy and Stefan had decided to take her out today.**

 **" Here's your shrimp salad and a glass of white wine as requested" the waiter told her as he placed the food on the table. She smiled at him and got started with her food. She was at a restaurant that's out of town to meet up with Damon, a meeting she had been dreading and can't possibly avoid any longer.**

 **"so sorry I'm late" he said smiling as he made his way to the chair across her " had a meeting that was going for longer than necessary".**

 **" No worries, I know how those things can be".**

 **"Let me guess, you've been here for twenty minutes".**

 **"Twenty five to be exact"**

 **"Some things never change" Damon said looking into her eyes.**

 **" like you, always fashionably late".**

 **" hey, it was only twice maybe thrice if you count that time we met up at the fair which doesn't really count because the traffic was bad and I had left home thirty minutes earlier".**

 **"Of course you would say that".**

 **"thats because its the truth".**

 **"whatever rocks your boat Damon" she replied smiling widely.**

 **Just watching her smile like that reminded him of what they used to be and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her hands caressing it and said " I've missed you so much".**

 **"Damon..."**

 **" i have bon-bon, i missed your laugh, your touch, i missed holding you so close, running my hand through you hair, the glow and sunshine that was you, i miss everything about you".**

 **Bonnie looked down at her hands on the table that were now being caressed by Damon . She missed that and him too but that's not the reason she agreed to meet up with him. She pulled her hand away from his and laid them on her lap under the table " you should order your meal and talk rather than distract ".**

 **He nod his head " I'm sorry " he said matter of fact.**

 **Bonnie looked at him confused but he continued " i'm genuinely sorry Bon. No excuses and no bull shit, i Damon Salvatore, i'm sorry. Sorry for breaking your heart, for lying to you, for keeping things from you and breaking your trust. I never meant to hurt you but i did and it ruined me as well as us. I messed up and all i can do now is ask you to forgive me, please Bon...i can't handle you hating me, not anymore".**

 **Her hands moved so fast on their own accord as one held his hands and other on his lips stopping his speech " shhh, i don't hate you...i could never hate you. I was angry and i still am but hate is not the word. I couldn't, not even when i try " she whispered the last part and pulled her hands away upon realisation.**

 **" I agreed to meet up so we can clear the air between us and let go of my hurt but also because there is something that you need to know ".**

 **" wait, do we have a baby together? You found out you were pregnant after leaving mystic falls"?**

 **Bonnie watched him with an eyebrow raised and a smile at the corner of her mouth " seriously, you need to stop watching chick flick. Its very unhealthy".**

 **" Its possible though".**

 **" you're an ass".**

 **" But you love my ass".**

 **"That i do but completely off topic... Its about Cami".**

 **" what about Cami"?**

 **" i'm adopting her as my own as per Elena's wish and you being her remaining parent needs to sign the adoption paper so i can become her legal guardian".**

 **" But..."**

 **" i know Damon but i've to do the right thing by both cami and elena".**

 **"what does that mean for me"?**

 **" nothing because you're her dad and will always be. You can visit, get to know her properly but on my terms and i make the decision regarding everything about her ".**

 **" you've thought this through"?**

 **"i have and i have to do this not just for them, but for myself".**

 **Damon slumped in his chair " can i think about it"?**

 **"Of course, thank you for dinner and the apology. Its great seeing you again and I forgive you. It's been a long day, see you around" she stood up and left but not without dropping the adoption document on the table for him.**

 **Damon paid the bill and ran out behind Bonnie " hey, you're just gonna ditch me like that".**

 **" I'm not ditching you, I'm going home" she said as she unlocked her car.**

 **" come on Bob bon, let's hang out and talk"**

 **"about what"?**

 **He shrugged " okay, I'll follow behind in my car". They drove to the Salvatore's mansion with Bonnie trailing behind.**

* * *

 **Damon got out of his car and helped Bonnie out of hers. They walked in together and Bonnie was surprised to see that the place still looked the same way it did, no changes made...guess not everyone liked change. He put on the coffee machine and made coffee for them both. They sat down on the couch in the living room opposite of each other and talked about their job and life. Bonnie found out that Damon had left a few month after her and never came home except when he has to and recently for Elena's burial. They talked about Elena, Cami and their past life. They were reminiscing when Damon suddenly got up and pulled Bonnie with him, dragging her up the stairs.**

 **"what are you doing"? Bonnie asked unsure of what was happening.**

 **"i'm not a serial killer Bon, come on...just wait till you see what i'm about to show you" she allowed herself to be dragged up the stairs and stopped when Damon moved to open his bedroom door. She looked at him and he just shook his head and gave her the "seriously" look. She rolled her eyes at him and went into his room with him.**

 **The room wasn't any different either from the last time she was in it except for the wall color that's been repainted in white. She dropped her hand from Damon and walked to the drawer by his bedside running her finger over it. She had gotten him that drawer after she had broken the original one accidentally...ok maybe it wasn't so accidental, it was her payback to him for going to a company party with her arch enemy Nora just to make her jealous after she refused to go with him. She had not only broken the drawer but she had also ruined his bathroom that he loves to brag about to everyone. Talk about crazy, he always managed to bring out the psychotic side of her every now and again. She smiled just at the thought of that and she also noticed he had kept the alarm clock she gifted him for his twenty sixth birthday as he wasn't really a morning person.**

 **She was brought out of her thought when she heard Damon call her name. She turned around and was stunned to see the record player she fell in love with on their trip to Monaco three years ago.**

 **"Is that really what i think it is"?**

 **"yep, i got it because i knew how much you wanted it"?**

 **"i didn't think you noticed".**

 **"i did, i just pretended not to...it was supposed to be a surprise".**

 **"surprise"?**

 **" yea, it was supposed to be my wedding gift to you" he said looking her in the eye.**

 **Bonnie looked down at her hand and said "Damon..." but was cut short.**

 **"You don't have to say anything" he put on the record player and stretched his hand out to her " dance with me".**

 **"Bonnie looked at him unsure " come on, or are you scared that i'm way better than you at this"?**

 **"you wish" she replied, took his hand and they put themselves into a perfect hold dancing to Etta James "At Last".**

 **They smiled at each other, laughing without taking their eyes off of each other. It really was like the old times, it was like nothing changed between them. Damon spinned her around, then pulled her close and dipped her. Bonnie gasped then smiled, he always gets her everytime he does that because he never dipped her when he should...it was always unexpected. He pulled her back up and really close that they could feel each other's breath on their faces. The air was intense and Bonnie knowing what was coming next, so she tried to pull away but was held back by him.**

 **"Stay" he said in a sensuous whisper into her ear.**

 **"Damon i don't think that's a really good idea" she replied even though she wanted to stay.**

 **Rather than listen to her, Damon kissed her left ear with one hand holding her close and the other roaming her body just the way she liked it.**

 **"Damon" she moaned.**

 **"Please stay" he said into her mouth before devouring them in a passionate kiss that bonnie reciprocated immediately. They kissed each other like never before, hard and desperate. Damon's hand moved under Bonnie shirt caressing and kneading her boobs. They broke off the kiss to get some air when damon quickly pulled off his shirt and was about to do the same with Bonnie's with a kiss to her shoulder when she said " i think we should stop" without moving away from him. She moved her head sideways giving him more access as he trailed kisses up her neck.**

 **"i don,t think we should and i don't think we want to" Damon replied.**

 **"oh..." was all she could moan out as she felt Damon's fingers inside of her. He took her lips once again and took her to bed as they made love to each other like their lives depended on it.**

 **Some time after, they both lay naked in bed smiling at each other with saying a word. Damon got off the bed, took the document she had given him earlier and signed it before handing it over to Bonnie.**

 **"Are you sure about this"?**

 **"i am and you said it yourself i can visit and be a part of her life, so why not"?**

 **"thank you" she said as she placed a quick kiss on his lips.**

 **"Not so fast" he said as he pulled her closer and kissed her harder before entering inside her. They fell asleep after that.**

* * *

 **Bonnie being a morning person had woken up at 5:30 and gotten out of Damon's bed being careful not to wake Damon up. She put on her clothes and picked up her stuff with the document and walked out of his room and home as quietly as she could.**

 **She got home at 6:00am only to find her grams waiting for her.**

 **"Good morning grams".**

 **" Don't good morning grams me, where were you child? You had us worried".**

 **"I'm sorry Gram's, I decided to stay over at a friend as it was late already. I didn't mean to worry you".**

 **"You could have called and be careful not to wake cami up, she slept off while waiting for you".**

 **"im sorry grams" bonnie said as she rushed up the stairs, into her room and laid with Cami.**

 **She woke up feeling the sun on her face to see CAMI watching her. "Good morning, sorry I wasn't here till you fell asleep. Will you forgive me"?**

 **"okay but don't be late again. Promise"?**

 **" I promise" Bonnie said to her with a kiss on her cheek.**

 **"You are not in your pajmas, mummy said you have to go to bed in your pajmas always". (she pronounces pajamas as pajmas)**

 **"I'm sorry, I'll never do that again. Okay"?**

 **"okay".**

 **"Come on, let's go and clean us up". She held her hand out to her and CAMI took it both walked out of the room into Cami's to get cleaned up with Cami going first.**

 **They came down for breakfast, sat at the table and was joined by Lucy who came to check up on Bonnie after receiving call from grams last night asking about Bonnie's whereabout. They ate and talked about how they plan on spending their day with a few laughs here and there. After breakfast was over, bonnie took the dishes for cleaning with Lucy offering to help while Gram's, dad and Cami went into the living room to relax.**

 **In the kitchen Bonnie started dong the dishes while Lucy wiped.**

 **"So...are you two back together"?**

 **"what"?**

 **"are you going to make me say it all out"?**

 **"i don't know what you're talking about"?**

 **"i'm talking about you and Damon"**

 **"Me and Damon"?**

 **"Are you deaf or dumb"?**

 **"Neither but no, we are not back together. Why would you even ask that"?**

 **"I don't know, maybe because he woke up at 7:00 this morning which is a no for him and the fact that he was whistling around the house all happy and the best part was he made coffee for Stefan and I. He never made coffee for Stefan and I also, no snarky comments with it. So...what did you do"?**

 **" nothing" Bonnie said looking away.**

 **"that was too quick. You weren't at a friends last night were you? You slept with Damon, didn't you? Seriously Bonnie, what were you thinking"?**

 **"i wasn't thinking actually".**

 **"This isn't funny, are you planning on giving it a try with him".**

 **"i never really thought about it. I don't know ...I guess no".**

 **"so what, you're just gonna play with his emotions".**

 **"no one is playing with anyone's emotions, it wasn't like i planned it, it just happened".**

 **"After last night, he thinks you guys still have a chance. He's been trying to move on bonnie, Stefan and i have been the one helping him try to get past it all but now with this..."**

 **"so this is my fault? I am not the one who made a baby with my fiance's best friend, i am not the one who cheated on my fiance, he did that not me. I shouldn't have to be guilt tripped for something that wasn't my doing. I deserve to move on too, i didn't deserve any of it but it happened, i took the punch and i rolled with it. I loved him, i still do and it still hurts, okay. I didn't plan it, i wasn't even looking for revenge. I forgave them both sincerely but it's not easy to forget. I tried to forget but i can't and i have to deal with that, i am trying to deal with it. Don't try to make me the bad guy here he did this and what happened last night was a decision made out of consent, there was no promises made so if he thinks something of it, it isn't my fault". Bonnie said as she walked out of the kitchen.**

 **She stopped and the door and turned back to Lucy " and maybe next time you want to check if your cousin is actually okay, to know how she's coping with everything going on in her life" with that she left not before yelling**

 **"I'll be back in a while, I'm going to the store".**

 **Lucy ran after her "Bonnie wait" but she didn't.**

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT, LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS, OPINION OR WHAT YOU'D LIKE AND I'LL SEE IF I CAN MAKE SOMETHING OUT OF IT. THANKS AND GOD BLESS...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE : #BONAMI**

The atmosphere in the Bennett's house was playful and very loud due to the song playing on the surround system that could be heard all around the house. Mark Rosnan and Bruno Mars's uptown funk was on full blast with Bonnie and Cami singing along with them. They both have the house to themselves to bond and get to know each other. Bonnie had sent both grams and her dad on an impromptu trip to the Caribbean island just to get accustomed to Cami before they go to London together. Today was the last day of their week together before grams and her dad gets back from the island.

They were in the kitchen making pizza, chocolate cookies and mixed berry yogurt muffin Cami's favourite. They were both covered in flour and chocolate but they could careless as they were both having way too much fun.

"I'm putting pineapple, chicken and pepperoni on my pizza, what will you put on yours"? Bonnie asked Cami while dusting some flour off of Cami's face.

"Can I put candies and chocolates"?

"I don't know if you should but you can if that's what you want but you should make an extra one with ham in it".

"Okay but I'll put chicken, turkey, olives, salami and mustard" she replied sweetly.

"Good, let's do that so we can get ourselves cleaned up while we wait".

They put their pizzas in the oven and cleaned up the kitchen and utensils that was used. Bonnie and Cami then went to get themselves cleaned up. They sat on the floor in the massive sitting room with everything they made spread out to eat with ice-cream, juice and water. They ate and watched kung-Fu panda.

"Did you have fun"?

"Yes, I did. May I have more ice cream"?

"Yes, you can sweet. They're all for you but don't take too much so you don't fall sick"

"Kay".

"Cami" she looked up from her ice cream to listen to Bonnie. "You know how I live far away"? She asked her carefully.

"Yes"

"Well, I'll be going back soon".

"Oh …. Okay. Are you going to come back"? Cami said sadly.

"Maybe but I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come and live with me"?

"Really"? She asked excitedly.

"Yes and we'll fly on a plane high up in the sky".

"Really"?

"Yes, so do you want to live with me"? She asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes please" she replied happily.

"Good, now finish your food and then we'll watch one more movie, okay"?

"Okay". Bonnie got up, kissed Cami on the cheek then picked up the plates they were done with to put them in the kitchen.

They cuddled together after Cami was done and watched Shrek the movie. They slept off half way through the movie but Bonnie woke up at the end of the movie. She took Cami to her room, changed her into her pyjamas and laid her on the bed. She went into her own room changed up and checked her phone for calls and texts. She had several missed calls from Wyatt and texts saying to call him back once she received the message. She brought out her laptop and called Wyatt through skype.

"Hi babe, sorry it took me a while before getting back to you, I had my phone on silent because I didn't want to be distracted as it is #bonami week".

With a brow raised he replied "#bonami week…what is that"?

"Bonnie and Cami week…get it" she replied smiling.

"Make sense. How have you been pooh"?

"I've been good most of the time anyways. Trying to get used to being a mum. I can't believe I now have another life depending on me. I'm scared babe".

"nothing to be scared about, you are excellent at all that you do and I know for sure you'd be excellent at this as well. It wouldn't be easy, nothing is but you'll get through it".

"You always know what to say and I miss you so much. How's my girlfriend"?

"Thought you'd never ask" Caroline said popping up on screen. "Hello smart ass, how have you been? And I'm peachy by the way".

"Hi Barbie princess, I'm peachy too. Men, it's so good to see your face again. How's Paris treating you"?

"I love it here, the people are lovely and the men are dreamy. I really can't wait for you to visit" Caroline said.

"I'm sorry…dreamy? What about me"? Wyatt asked facing Caroline.

"Oh come on darling….I married you didn't I?"

"True …. She did marry you" Bonnie replied laughing at the couple.

He turned to the screen and frowned at Bonnie "what happened to having my back always"?

"Of course I'll always have your back. I'm sorry" she made a pouty face.

"You're forgiven for now. Now tell me what you've been up to".

Bonnie told them both about everything that had happen and Damon.

"Wow, I don't know what to say"? "How was it"? They both asked at the same time.

"Really baby, how the sex was is what you wanted to know"? Wyatt asked his wife smiling.

"What? I had to know". Both Bonnie and Wyatt laughed.

"It was good…..actually it was really good"

"Okay, you two can discuss that later when I'm not here. Do you still have feelings for him"? Wyatt asked.

"I guess a part of me will always love him but it wasn't like what it used to be anymore. I guess it was my way of saying farewell because now, I'm ready to move on".

"I'm happy for you pooh. Now getting down to business, I called to inform you that they want you back at work next month".

"Next month, that means I only have a week before I resume work".

"I'm sorry pooh, new management order and about the job, you didn't get it". He told her sadly

Bonnie slumped down sighing.

"I'm so sorry pooh but look on the bright side, you'll be able to go home and spend time with your kid. Imagine the entire work load you'd have and raising a kid, it would have been a disaster".

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks babe for everything".

"Always and you know I'll always be there for you no matter what".

"I know and Caroline has a surprise for you".

"Good or bad"?

"Very good" he said smiling.

Caroline got up from beside him and Wyatt adjusted the camera so Bonnie could see "we're having baby" she said smiling widely.

"Oh you guys, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations".

"Thanks Bonnie, I'm so excited" Caroline said.

They chatted a little more before saying their goodbyes and Bonnie smiled to herself before closing her eyes to welcome sleep.

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVE AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. NEXT STOP ENGLAND AND A BIT OF KLONNIE. THOUGHTS AND CRITICISM ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED. GOD BLESS AND HAPPY WEEKEND.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi everyone sorry for the delay on the previous chapter. this is the next update with a hint of Klonnie...this wan't how i plan their second meeting but this idea came up as i started to write. next chapter is going to be more fun and i hope you enjoy reading it as i enjoyed writing it. happy weekend and God bless._**

 ** _guest, Lucy and Stefan met during bonnie and Stefan's college days and they hit it up from there. i would have given more insight on their relationship but they are not my focus. keshpeach, Klaus and Damon are not best friend...they do not know each other but they will as the story goes on #spoiler._**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER SIX: HELLO JERK-FACE?**_

Bonnie had woken up very early that morning and checked on Camryn who was still asleep. She had decided up on waking up that she would be leaving with Camryn for England the next day. She was excited to be going back to work even though she would still be in the same position she was before she left after failing to get the job. She had missed her colleagues, friends and her apartment...and her postman. Hopefully she'd get along with her new boss. It was going to be weird not having Wyatt there but she'll learn and if there's anything she's learned in the past few month is that change is eminent and constant.

She did a couple of push up in the living area and ran a couple of lapse around the stairs for exercise because Cami was still asleep and she couldn't possible leave her on her own to go for a jog. After her exercise, she went into the kitchen and made banana oatmeal pancakes topped with whipped cream and strawberries with syrup just how Cami liked it. She was plating them when Cami walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes from sleep. There was a huge smile on her face as she saw that Bonnie had made her favorite.

Bonnie kissed the top of her head as she said "morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" Cami nodded her head in reply as Bonnie pulled a chair out for her to sit on. "I made your favorite".

"hmm, yummy. Can I have some now...please" she asked.

"of course, this is for you and this is mine. Eat up" she said gesturing to the plates sitting on the table in front of them.

She poured some water for them both and watched as Cami ate with a big smile on her face leaving the plate clean with nothing left in it. Bonnie asked if she enjoyed her breakfast, even though her action had indicated that she did, she wanted to hear her say it. She grinned from ear to ear as she told Bonnie in her small girly voice how much she enjoyed it and if they could be having it for breakfasts everyday. Bonnie had replied with a yes but they'll have it only on weekends which seems like a fair deal to Cami.

Grams and her dad had arrived during lunch and filled her in on all the fun they had in the Caribbean with pictures and souvenirs and gifts for everyone but most of the gifts were for Cami. She told her dad and grams the news and how she and Cami would be leaving the next day for England. They were sad but we're understanding knowing she had a job over there and responsibility that cannot be neglected. Bonnie texted the Gilbert's and Salvatore's inviting them to dinner that evening at her house. Evening was upon them without delay and Bonnie had been more than prepared with food and desserts to fill everyone up. Everyone was dressed casually as they took their seats at the table.

The atmosphere was fun, intimate and filled with laughter. Bonnie smiled as she watched everyone enjoying their meal. It was one of the things she missed and would miss after going back to England.

"Bon, you there"? Stefan asked looking at her worrisome.

"s-sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. It's just nice seeing everyone together and smiling...I missed that" she replied with a smile.

"Yes, it is nice. So think you're gonna move back home now"? Stefan asked.

"Actually, that's kinda why I invited everyone tonight". She got up from her chair and cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention. " first of all, thank you all for being here even though it was on a short notice. I came home with hope that Lena will be here with us but we can't always get what we want. Before Lena died, she had just one wish and that was for me to take care of Cami and be to her everything she would have been. So I am now officially Cami's guardian/parent". She looked at Jeremy and Jenna with somber expression "sorry guys I know you would have wanted it to be you but I'm only doing what Lena wanted and not just because it's what she wanted but because I wanted to do it for myself and mostly for Cami. That said, this dinner is also a goodbye of some sort because Cami and I will be leaving for London tomorrow afternoon".

"You're leaving tomorrow"! Damon exclaimed

"Yes...it wasn't my plan but I got a call from London to return back to work the week after next. If it was just me, I wouldn't be rushing back but it's not and I need to get Cami settled over there. Register her for school, get her room ready and make sure she is comfortable".

"Where does that leave Damon"? Stefan asked watching his brother.

"What are you talking about"? Bonnie asked as she couldn't make sense of Stefan's word.

"I mean he's Cami's dad, how is he supposed to see her when he wants to"?

"We talked about it already, he can come visit whenever he has the time" Bonnie turned to Damon "But he has to call me first no surprises".

"I'm gonna miss you cousin" Lucy told Bonnie before pullover into a tight hug.

"Me too".

Lucy raised her glass up and said "to Bonnie and Cami". "to Bonnie and Cami" everyone replied back.

After eating everyone moved into the living room talking amongst each other while Bonnie cleared the table. Lucy was about to give Bonnie a hand when she saw Damon move in to help. She left giving them space as she knew they had things to sort out. Bonnie started cleaning the dishes while Damon dried them.

"so, it's your last night tonight" he said looking at her.

"Yea but it's not like I wouldn't be back to visit"

"true. Listen Bonnie about the other night..."

"Damon, you don't have to say anything. I don't regret what happened but the truth is it will never happen again. I'm sorry if I have you the wrong impression. I loved you once, a part of me still do but it doesn't change anything". She dropped the plate and held his hands "I hope you find love again and happiness but I don't want to go back to what we use to be or try again. I'm ready to move on and so should you. You deserve to be happy and that night was my way of finally letting go and saying goodbye". Tears streamed down her face and Damon wiped it away with a soft caress of the back of his hand.

"You too bonnie" he pulled her close and held her. They stayed like that for a few more minute before pulling away.

Bonnie put Cami to bed after everyone left and went to bed herself after saying her goodnight to her grams and dad. She and Cami spent the next morning with her family in the park after breakfast before Grams and her dad drove them to the airport.

* * *

 _ **"You make sure to take care of not just little Cami but yourself included. If you need help, don't be too afraid or prideful to ask for it. You be happy always baby, happiness is all I've ever wanted for you. I love you baby and so does your dad, never forget that and I am extremely proud of the woman you are. Love you forever".**_ Grams words echoed through Bonnie's mind as the plane flew through the sky. She glanced over at Cami who was fast asleep beside her. She had been so excited on getting to the airport and was hyper by the time the plane took off pointing at everything she could see below and calling the people below ants because that was what they looked like from up in the sky.

Bonnie breathed in the London air upon arrival, she had missed the place a lot and it felt good to be back. They took the taxi to her apartment but that wasn't until she took Cami to McDonald's and Cami had commented on the British accent.

"why do they talk funny" she asked frowning.

"it's just the way they talk, it's called accent. They think you talk funny too because you don't talk like them" Bonnie explained.

She put her hand under her chin and thought about it a little bit before saying "but I don't talk funny"?

Bonnie laughed then "Of course you don't sweet".

Once at the house, they both showered and changed into their pajamas and slept on Bonnie's bed not bothering with the luggage they brought from America that was dumped on the living room floor like trash.

" you'll sleep on my bed for the week until we get your room ready, Kay"? Bonnie told her as she kissed her forehead.

"Okay" she replied.

"and you get to pick the colors for the room and decorations. Then we'll paint and decorate them together. Sound fun"?

"Yes".

"good girl. Goodnight sweet".

"good night".

* * *

They spent the day getting furniture, paint and decorations for her room. The rest of the week they used in painting and decorating her room. CAMI'S room was painted in white and pink which were her favorite colors. Her lamp, bed and chair were white. Her drawers, duvet, pillows, vanity table and bookshelf were pink. On her wall was framed pictures of her and Elena with grams, Bonnie and her dad. The room looked so cute and they both were extremely proud of their creation. A picture of Elena smiling at little Cami was on her bedside drawer and magnetic alphabets on her door that spelled Camryn. Cami loved her room and she couldn't stop smiling as she thanked Bonnie with a hug. That night she slept in her room and Bonnie decided to check up on her after getting water to drink at midnight. She entered into Cami's room and heard her silent sob. She walked quickly to Cami's side only to find her asleep. She was crying in her sleep. Bonnie patted her back as she whispered quietly to her "shhh...I've got you sweetie, it'll be okay" that worked and she left some minutes after to her own room. On Sunday after breakfast, she had gotten a picnic basket filled it up with fruits, juice, water, sandwiches and lemon cake with a blanket. She took Cami to the central park, spread the blanket and put the basket on top of it. The park was almost filled as she watched kids play and the parents were talking amongst each other. She took Cami to the swing set, slide, merry go round and played Chase with her before they went back to their spot to eat. After they were done she watched as Cami looked out to where the other kids were playing catch with a ball.

"do you want to go play with them sweet"?

"can i"?

"of course baby, go on". Cami stood up quickly as she made her way to where the other kids her. She watched as they accepted her and passed her the ball. They were all smiling and she smiled as she heard Cami laugh. It felt great to hear her beautiful laughter. Bonnie decided to walk a few lap around the park as she hadn't gone on her morning runs since they got back. The kids were playing in the middle of the park so she could keep an eye on Cami.

She'd only done three laps when she heard Cami's cry. She ran quickly to see Cami on the floor holding her head. She bent down and held her as she rubbed the side of her head.

"are you okay sweet"?

"I'm sure she'll be fine it was just a small hit. She cried because she didn't see the ball coming" came a voice from behind her.

Bonnie looked up to see a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a smile clad in a grey tank and black shorts.

"Jerk-face" came the thoughts upon recognition. He was the rude hot guy from the car shop.

"Did you just call me jerk-face"? He said bringing Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"sorry"?

"You just called me jerk-face". She had said it out loud without realizing it.

She got up and pulled Cami along with her "come on sweet lets go get your head checked...".

"She's fine, like I said before it was a small hit and it wouldn't have happened if she wasn't trying to get your attention" he said curtly.

"so this is my fault"?

"technically speaking, I'd say it is and you're yet to apologize for calling me jerk-face".

"you're unbelievable" she turned to Cami and asked if she was OK and she replied with a yes.

She enclosed her fingers with Cami's as they walked away "how about we get you ice cream before going home"?

"Yes please" Cami replied with a smile.

"You do realize you are supposed to set good example for your kid"? Jerk-face asked.

"meaning"? She asked back.

He stooped down before Cami and looked her in the eyes with a smile "are you okay doll"? He asked and Cami replied with a nod.

"You should know, it's not nice to call people names, Okay"?

"Okay".

"and don't you think it's only fair that mummy should apologize"?

"yes".

"You my darling are a really smart girl" he told Cami who giggled at him and he smiled widely.

"What's you're name doll"?

"Camryn but you can call me Cami" she told him.

"You have such a beautiful name Cami" he said with a kiss to her cheek before standing on his feet. He looked at Bonnie expectantly.

"sorry" she said as she started walking away once again.

"And it's Mr Mikaelson by the way but Cami, you can call me Nik". "Have a nice evening ladies". He finished before taking off.

"Nik is nice and funny" Cami said.

"hmmm" was Bonnie's reply as they left the park that evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys and sorry that it took me this long to update. Enjoy this next installment and let your opinion be known. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your thoughts and criticism are always welcomed and appreciated.

P.S. I'm in need of a beta if anyone is interested, God bless.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7 : SOMETHING OLD, SOMETHING NEW.**

Though she's a morning person, her routines now is so different from what she was used to. She had woken up at six o'clock, cleaned the apartment and got started on breakfast. Once breakfast was ready, she woke Cami up and they had breakfast together. She had picked out a dress to her liking the night before and did the same for herself. Now, she was in a knee length sleeveless white dress and nude pumps while Cami wore a knee length floral dress and black shoes. Today, she would be registering Cami in to the local private primary school. The school was thirty minutes from the apartment and twenty five minutes from her place of work. It's not too close nor was it too far just in between also, it was the closest school.

Cami was excited about school and making new friends while she was nervous. What if she was asked questions about things that she has no answer to, God.. she could really do with help from her Grams and Dad right about now. She grabbed her handbag and dropped into it the form from the school that she had filled yesterday with passport pictures as required. She smiled nervously at Cami but she didn't seem to notice because she responded with a dazzling smile that made Bonnie's heart swell with joy.

"You're so beautiful, never stop smiling. OK"? She told her as she took her hand.

"OK" Cami responded.

"Good, let's go and register you on school". They walked out into the apartment and straight into the taxi.

"Good morning Desmond" she said to her favorite taxi driver.

"Morning doll and who is this beautiful young lady with you"? He asked watching Cami through the mirror.

"I'm Camryn but everyone calls me Cami".

"Hello Cami, what a beautiful name you have".

Cami hid her face under Bonnie's hands and giggled " Hello and thank you. My mommy choose it. What's your name"?

"It's Desmond my lady" He replied with courtesy which made Cami giggle more. "So, where are you off to today"?

"I'm going to school" she turned to Bonnie "isn't it'?

"yes it is. She's getting registered today and hopefully start tomorrow, fingers crossed".

"All the best, I'm sure she'd fit in just fine. What school is it"?

"St. Lucia"

"Right, that's a really good school, I'm positive she love it there".

"I hope you're right, it's going to be different from what she'd been use to in America".

"True, if you don't mind me asking, what about her parent"?

"That would be me now".

"Never knew you had a kid".

"I don't or should I say didn't but now I do. You remember my friend, the one I told you about"? He nodded " She didn't make it, so she left me as her daughter's guardian".

"I'm so sorry for your loss".

"Me too".

"Here we are, bye Cami and see you later Bonnie".

"See you later and I'll call you when we're ready to leave". They got out of the taxi and Cami waved him bye.

* * *

They walked in through the gate, the school was bigger than she anticipated, not that she hadn't seen a primary school this big or bigger she just thought it'd be small. They went into the reception area as it was the first place you come across upon entrance. She smiled and the receptionist and pulled Cami closer.

"Hi I'm Bonnie Bennett and I have an appointment with the principal ".

"Hi, if you'd have a seat, I'll be right back". The receptionist went through the door behind her and came back some seconds after. "Please follow me" she said as she lead them to the door opposite to her office. She opened the door and in went Bonnie and Cami before she left the room shutting the door behind her.

The suited principal on the other end of the room stood up and extended her hand for Bonnie to shake which she did. " Please have a seat Mrs Bennett, I'm Mrs Cardin and you must be Cami. Welcome to St Lucia primary school".

Cami nodded shyly while they sat down and Bonnie replied " please call me Bonnie".

"of course".

Bonnie took the folder out of her bag and handed it over to the principal. "I know it's the middle of the term now but I do appreciate the fact that you're willing to take her in. I have the forms filled and the passport are in there too. Cami is a bright girl and I know she'd be a great addition to your school".

" is that not what every mother says about their child".

"I guess".

The principal looked through the file and paused " the allergy questionnaire wasn't answered".

"I know, its just that we haven't discovered any yet and you'll be informed as soon as possible".

"Okay, here are the lists of books, the shop, uniform and the shop of sale".

"Thank you Mrs Cardin. When does she start?"

"as soon as she has the books and uniform".

"Okay, she'll be here tomorrow".

"We'll be looking forward to seeing her. School starts at nine:fifteen am, she should be in school by nine and school closes at three o'clock. You've signed her up for homework club which starts at three:thirty and ends at five o clock. Make sure to be here by five:thirty latest for pick up. There's the school calendar with dates of events happening in the school for the school year. I'll show you two around the school and introduce you to the teachers. Any question"?

"None, thank you Mrs Cardin".

"My pleasure".

The principal showed them around the school, the classrooms, music room, main hall, art room, computer room, recreational room, cafeteria and play ground. Bonnie was impressed with the school and could see Cami's face lit up on seeing the art room and play ground. They were introduced to the teachers before the said their goodbyes and left the school.

* * *

Bonnie and Cami went for lunch at Haven's Cafe before going to the shopping center to purchase books, stationery and uniform for Cami. They later stopped at the car shop Bonnie had seen online to buy a car and she hoped that the service and experience would be better than the previous one. To her surprise, the service was indeed better and herself and Cami were treated like royalty. She had the perfect car in mind but apparently, not all cars are kids friendly so she opted for the car the saleswoman picked as she herself has a daughter a year older than Cami. She got a Mazda 6 and car seat for Cami, having a kid does cramp your style but she knew she would get over it eventually.

The next day, she kept all of her stationery and books into Cami's purple backpack and filled her lunch box with fruits, snack bar and sandwich. She kept her water bottle on the side of the backpack, made breakfast and got Cami ready for school. The first day of school for Cami was a blast as she talked non stop about it to Bonnie. The rest of the week went really well as Cami made friends with her classmates but she had a best friend in a girl named Tracee. The weekend was fun as they went on a trip to Manchester in their new car.

* * *

Monday was here already and Bonnie was a little nervous about going back to work after been away and also because things are different now and her best friend wouldn't be there waiting for her but at least her other colleagues would be there which was a little comforting. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, wore a lemony yellow long sleeve shirt, a dark blue straight skirt and pumps. After dropping Cami off at school, she drove into work and took a deep breath before stepping into the building.

"Bonnie, its so good to have you back" she was greeted by the receptionist.

"Same here Cate. How's work been"? She asked.

"Great and the new boss makes coming to work even better".

"Does he"?

"Yes" she said with a smile " Wyatt is good looking and all but Nik is fit and single. He makes my body hot every time he talks and I think he likes me".

" Really"?

"Ok, I'm not really sure but maybe he does a little" she sat back down with a sigh "he's just so hard to read sometimes and he flirts with everyone".

"I'm sorry"? Bonnie replied and it was more of a question because she's not really sure what she should say to that. "Nice talking to you Cate, see you later".

"Later darling" She replied.

She was welcomed by the rest of the staff and found out the ladies at work were drooling over the new boss, including the married ones. He must be really good looking she thought to herself. She was told that Nik as they all call him won't be coming in for the week as he had meetings to attend to but would be back on Friday. He would be having dinner with her on Friday at The Pier 5:00pm.

"Dinner, why"? She asked her colleagues during lunch.

"Because he wants to get to know you. He took us all on date" Cate said while Bonnie raised a brow. "Not altogether, separately. He said he wanted us to feel comfortable and relaxed. It was fun and the food was incredible".

"Of course it would be, it's one of the best restaurants in the country" Foster from the photography department said. "Rather than dinner, we went golfing. He's an interesting bloke that I can tell you, and fun but don't cross him. He seems like the type you don't mess with".

"of course, I mean you don't become that successful by being nice and he's a Mikaelson. Everyone knows not to mess with them".

"Guess I'm going on a date" Bonnie said.

"Yes, you are and don't bewitch him with your American charm like you did Wyatt, he's mine" Cate told her.

"Yes mam" she replied laughing. "And I did not bewitch Wyatt, we just happened to get along really well and have things in common".

* * *

The rest of the day went great for her so did the other days and Cami was loving everyday of school which was a plus. Friday came too quickly for Bonnie's liking. She had opted for a knee length figure hugging blue dress and black pumps. Her hair was pulled up exposing her long neck and her make up was light. She had on a slightly chunky silver neck piece and silver watch.

"Ready for your date"? Cate asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Wish me luck".

"Good luck, and you look stunning".

"Thanks Cate, see you on Monday".

"Monday? You're not coming in tomorrow"?

"No, I'm having lunch with Cami's best friend's mother. Just want to get acquainted before Cami goes for her first ever sleepover. I'm a little nervous but she's a good kid".

" Awww, look at you been all motherly. I can't wait to meet Cami".

"Alright, bye and have a great weekend".

"You too and I'll be needing details of your date with Nik".

"We'll see" Bonnie replied as she left the building.

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was nerve wrecking but she was more than ready to meet and impress him. She parked her car and walked into the restaurant. Upon entrance, she could see why it was one of the best restaurants in the country. It oozed class and elegance. She was met by one of the waiters who asked for her name, checked his list and ushered her down into one of the rooms at the end of the restaurant. The room had an intimate setting, the chandelier hanging low right above the dining set and the lights dim. Her new boss was there already with his back to her.

"Hope I'm not too late" she said as she walked by him to get to the other side.

"No, I'm just early"he replied as he got up and held out the chair for Bonnie to sit.

"Thanks" she said as she sat down. She turned to see his face but he was already moving back to his chair.

"My pleasure love" he replied as he sat down with a grin on his face.

"Shoot me" Bonnie thought to herself as she saw who her new boss is. "Mr Mikaelson" she said with a hint of disdain.

"Miss Bennett, don't you look almost lovely today" he replied.

"And you look almost less of a jerk-face".

His expression went blank before he smiled again "Careful love, I'd watch my tongue if I were you. You wouldn't want to anger the boss now, would you"? He smiled wider.

"I wouldn't" Bonnie replied with a fake smile.

" Great" he said as he rubbed his hands together. "Wine"?

"Definitely". This is going to be a long date she thought to herself. She should have known it was him...how many Nik Mikaelson are there in the world? Considering how he is, probably not much.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I updated the story and I apologize. Life has been keeping me real busy and it's been a bit difficult lately which makes writing a bit harder and what not. A very big thank you to Cice527, Freckled98, Stevie'sGirl, Bellavida0213 and Medicrawl for your constant support. Lots of love to guys.

* * *

This is the next update, thank you for bearing with me, much love and do let your thoughts be known. Enjoy and God bless.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Unexpected

The atmosphere around them was fun, they were laughing and chatting like long lost friends; who are just meeting again after years without communication. There was no awkwardness, well maybe at first but everything afterwards was easy, too easy even.

"I can't believe you actually did that" Bonnie said in between laughs "but then again, you're...you, so it makes sense" she finished. They had been talking about their Uni-days, the mischief they had gotten to, but Niklaus had the cake with cherries on top. He had charmed his female professors with his good looks and accent into having an affair with him and ruined two of their marriages in the process. His professor apparently loved sex with him so much she was more than ready to leave her husband of twenty years. Oh, he had also drugged his male professor on his birthday as payback for failing him. The professor was so high, he walked around the school naked with student laughing at him while taking pictures before he passed out and was rushed to the hospital. The dinner brought a new light to Bonnie's complicated new Boss. He was a jerk, an arrogant bastard, impulsive, condescending but he was fun.

Her laugh was melodious and he noticed how beautiful she looked when she laughs. Not that she wasn't beautiful, she just was more beautiful when she laughs. He could listen to her laugh all day. With all that uprightness, she was actually fun to be with. He wouldn't mind doing this with her again. Bonnie can't remember the last time she laughed this hard since Wyatt and Caroline left for France. She missed her friends and she had dreaded this meeting-date with Mr Mikaelson but she was grateful for the time out, food, company and laughs.

"You know... "she started "I was dreading this meeting but I am having a really good time and I must say that for a jerk face, you are a great company" she told him.

He placed his hand on his heart smiling "Are we giving compliments now?" he asked "well then, you're not bad yourself love, even with the uprightness. I mean, I never imagined myself placing fun and you in one sentence" He concluded.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult "

"Take it whichever way you want to love. It's late and I'm sure your boyfriend and daughter must be wondering about your whereabout"?

"Wait, what's the time " she asked frantic

"Almost ten love" He replied looking at his expensive watch.

"Oh my God" she said jumping from her seat and picking up her bag before running out of the restaurant like she had caught fire. She didn't even bother to stop even though all eyes were on her.

"You forgot your wallet love...and phone. Well, it was fun while it lasted" he said before finishing up the rest of his wine, paid the tab and left the restaurant too.

* * *

Bonnie ran into her car and drove straight to the school, while praying to God that Cami was okay. She was distraught and disappointed in herself. How could she have forgotten she another being depending on her? How could she have forgotten all about Cami? Of all things to forget, a being is not one of them even the dumbest person in the world would know that. She knew before she got there that the school will be locked, with nobody inside but that was the only place she knew to look. "Idiot " she thought as she opened her bag to grab her phone. "great" she had left her phone at the restaurant.

She put her head in her hand and screamed "aahhhh". The couple passing by looked at her as she lifted her head up. "What you looking at, uhn"? She yelled. The couple mumbled something as they moved faster to get away from her. She is the worst mother ever, it has only been a couple of days and she was already failing. Please, please Cami be okay, be safe.

"Mrs Bennett" she heard someone say from behind her. She turned around to see that it was Cami's teacher. She realeased the breath she had been holding in.

"Oh, thank God. I am really sorry. I was in a meeting and it took longer than I thought it would be. I would have called but I didn't have my phone with me" She lied, God, she was an horrible person.

"Well, just make sure it doesn't happen again. Cami is a really sweet girl and she needs proper care".

"You're right, I'm sorry and it will never happen again. Thank you for looking after my baby".

"It was my pleasure and she's asleep now. I'll bring her for you to take her home, but just a bit of advise, you need to decide which is more important, your job or your child".

"I'm sorry, what are you trying to say"? She asked morbid.

"I'm just saying that you should do better, because Cami deserves better Mrs Bennett ".

"Do you have a child"? Bonnie asked her.

"No, but if I did, my child would come first always" she replied.

"Well, until you do, don't judge me because I made one mistake and by the way, it's Miss Bennett" she said as she took Cami from the man who brought her, put her in the car and drove them home. She was seething, but she couldn't really blame the teacher. She was the one at fault and she felt an enormous amount of guilt.

* * *

She wiped Cami and change her into her pajamas trying her best not to wake her up. She kissed her forehead and pulled the duvet over her body. "I'm so sorry baby" she whispered into Cami's hair before quietly walking out of the room. She showered, put on her short thin strap satin night dress and pulled her robe over it. She went into the kitchen, made herself a cup of coffee and sat on the living room couch to watch The Challenge on MTV. She tried to focus on the show which she enjoys a lot but couldn't really not after what had happened earlier on.

She just wanted to forget it and now, she wishes she could go back in time and undo what she had done. She was never a failure but she is clearly failing when it comes to being a good mom. She signed heavily, she turn off the TV and was about to go into the room when she heard the door bell ring. She stood there not moving, hoping that whoever it is would leave but the person was persistent and the door bell went off again twice.

She walked angrily to the door "whatever it is you're selling, I'm not buying" she said pulling the door open "you've got to be kidding me, what are you doing here"? She asked surprised and annoyed.

"Well, I would have been here earlier, but I missed my flight and no availability at the hotel. It's just for tonight Bon and I'll be out of your hair by morning" He replied.

"Seriously, how do you even know where I live"?

"That, I know someone, who knows someone that knows where you live. My brother Stefan, you remember him right? He's married to your cousin " He answered.

"Whatever, you can't stay here, no room to sleep in..."

He cut her off " the couch will do just fine or we can share your bed" he said wiggling his brow as he walked in. "Nice place Bon, it's so you".

"Why don't you come in Damon"? She said sarcastically before shutting the door behind her. He had already made himself comfortable on her couch, laying on his back with his hand behind his head and a smile on his face. For some reason, she wanted to slap that smile off his face.

"Oh, why thank you Bonnie" he said before sitting up "do you mind pointing me to the little ladies room "?

"right over there"Bonnie said pointing to the toilet "and I want you gone as early as possible tomorrow morning".

"of course you do" he winked at her.

"Idiot" she said before going into her ro


	10. Chapter 10

Hi again, For Him will be updated soon, and thank you guys once again for your patience. Reviews and criticism are always appreciated, Thank you.

I still need a Beta if anyone is interested, please let me know. Beta! Beta! Beta!

* * *

Chapter 9:The Unexpected (ii)

Bonnie came back out with a blanket and pillow for Damon to use. She dropped them on the couch as Damon walked out of the toilet.

"I mean, who shows up to someone else's house in the middle of the night without calling first " she asked.

"Technically, it's only past 11 and I didn't think you'd mind that much. Come on Bonbon, it's me".

"So what if it's you? God, you're so infuriating. Make sure you're gone before I wake up tomorrow".

"you're so sexy when you're angry and I love it" he said blowing her a kiss.

"Keep it up and you'll be sleeping outside".

"Why are you so angry tonight?" He walked closer to her and started trailing his finger on her arm "I can help you take the edge of you know. I mean, when was the last time you got some since you and I in my bed, in Mystic falls getting our freaks on". She moved his finger from her arm.

"I don't have an edge to take off, you being here is just pissing me off is all" She turned around to say more but Damon wasn't there but she quickly figured out where he was after hearing a drawer being open.

"Get out of my room Damon and don't touch anything"

"Too late, do you still go to bed naked" he asked ignoring her earlier words.

"This" he said holding a red thong with a hole at the center where her private is meant to be covered is wide open "is hot. Do you maybe wanna put it on now, just for me"?. Bonnie grabbed it off of him but not without him giving her a hard time first.

"Stay out of my drawers and get out or God help me... "she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Please tell me you didn't bring extra luggage "?

"Nope but I still want you to wear that thong"?

"Get out" she moved to drag him out but the doorbell went off again. She walked out of the room to get the door "Don't touch anything ". She took a deep breath, then opened the door.

""Hello love" Niklaus greeted with a charming smile.

"Hi, what are you doing here"? She asked.

He pulled her phone and wallet from his jacket pocket "I do believe these items belong to you" he said.

"Oh, thank you" she said hugging him "I was in a hurry and I wasn't thinking" she finished then pulled away.

"Clearly" He muttered.

"Aww, back to being a jerk, are we"?

"hahaha, is she okay"? He asked with concern.

"Yes, she's fine. She's asleep though"

"Are you sure about that"?

"Of..." she was unable to finish her statement when she heard a sleepy voice behind her.

"Nik"? Cami asked rubbing sleep off her eyes.

"Hi Cami, how are you love"?

"I'm fine" she looked up to Bonnie "Can he come in for tea"? She asked.

"of course baby" She replied

"great" Cami said as she pulled NiK into the house and Bonnie went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for Cami and coffee for herself, Nik and Damon.

* * *

"Do you want to see my room Nik"?

"I don't think your mom would appreciate that" he told her.

"it's okay, you're my friend and she said I could show my friends ".

"Alright love". Cami showed him her room. He had never entered into a child's room before and he couldn't help but smile. The room was colorful, mostly pink with purple but it was very much Cami. If he were to describe her using a color, it'll be with pink and purple. She showed him all around the room and introduced him to her two teddies Felix and ra-ra.

He picked up the picture by her bedside and he could see the likeness between Cami and the woman smiling at baby Cami in the picture. He had thought Bonnie was Cami's mother, there was no physical similarities but Cami could have taken after her Dad after all.

"That's me and my mommy" Cami told him sadly.

"Where is she love"? He asked her gently

"she's gone to heaven to be with the angels" she told him "she wanted to stay because she loved me but she couldn't. I was sad but I'm not anymore because I have a new mommy and she loves me".

"That's good love" he said "come now, let's go and have tea before your mommy starts looking for you". Together they walked into the kitchen.

Bonnie, Cami and NiK sat at the table drinking tea and coffee while Cami told them about her day in school, how much fun she had and the new friend she made. Jessica, that was her name and she had three baby brothers who are triplets. She also filled them in on her stay with her teacher and how she helped her with her homework. She was about to sing to them the new song she learned today at school when Damon spoke.

"who the hell are you"? Came Damon's voice from the kitchen entrance.

"Uncle Damon"? Cami said surprised to see him.


	11. Chapter 11

First things first, thank you to everyone who has commented and followed this story so far, you are VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. Most especially the incredible Freckled98, Bellavida0213, Cice527, SteVie'sgirl. I see you all and thank you for always being present.

I know it's been a while, I don't want to make excuses but sometimes, life get in the way of things and you just have to roll with it.

Enjoy the update and thank you all once again. Slan, and till next time…

* * *

Chapter 10: A night of Surprise.

The room was quiet for some second as they were all unsure of what to say, well…almost everyone. Nik, however seem unbothered as he took a sip of his coffee enjoying the fact that the guy standing at the kitchen entrance seemed really uncomfortable with the setting. He might just poke the bear with his needle and make him more uncomfortable before leaving, he thought to himself.

Bonnie eventually broke the silence after no one moved or spoke and Nik had this daredevil expression and smirk on his face. He is up to something she could tell and she'll beat him to it before he does something to escalate things.

"For crying out loud Damon, put a shirt on. In case you haven't noticed, there's a kid in the house" she said.

"Yeah, still not the answer to my question Bonnie" he retorted.

"Hello Uncle Damon, this is my friend Nik. We met at the park and he was very nice to me and we played football" she told Damon with excitement. Turning to Nik she said "Nik, this is my Uncle Damon. He can be nice sometimes….but I don't think he likes me that much" she finished sadly.

"He must have bumped his head as a child love" Nik whispered in her ear playfully and Cami burst out laughing. It got Damon all wound up not knowing what Nik whispered to Cami or why she's laughing.

"Aren't you a little too old to be her friend?" Damon asked.

"You should get a shirt mate" Nik told him before turning to Cami "goodnight love." He placed a kiss on her knuckles making her giggle.

"Goodnight Nik" she replied sweetly.

He walked towards Bonnie with his coffee cup in hand, placed it on the table right next to her cup, looked her straight in the eyes

"Thank for the coffee darling" he said with a kiss to her cheek.

Bonnie was definitely not expecting that and it was a shock really, a shock that was evident on her face. It was all that Nik needed, because the smirk on his face says it all as he walked towards the door.

"Goodnight love and Bonnie….hopefully you won't forget anything next time".

"Jerk" Bonnie said with a smile.

"I heard that love"

"I was hoping you would" she replied. "Thank you by the way…and goodnight Nik".

"Goodnight love" he said as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Cami got up from the table and dropped her cup in the sink. "Can I watch frozen? I'm not sleepy anymore" she asked.

"Sure. Do you need help"?

"No, I can do it all by myself".

"Alright, I'll bring you some popcorn".

"Thank you" she said as she ran into Bonnie's room.

Bonnie picked up the remaining cups on the table, put them in the sink and started cleaning them up.

"So, what's up with you and dimples?" Damon asked as he stood beside her at the sink.

"What dimples? And make yourself useful by drying the cups".

"You should try asking nicely next time and I'm talking about the British dude. Are you two dating?"

"Last time I checked, you're not my Dad and who I date is none of your damn business".

"Well, it is Bonnie; seeing as my kid is involved and all".

"I'm sorry, now you want to play daddy dearest?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean Damon. I don't owe you an explanation for anything I do or anything and anyone Cami meets. My kid, my house, and my choice. Also, it's my rules and not yours".

"She's my kid too Bonnie".

"No one is disputing that with you. You can't pull the, I'm her dad card just because you feel threatened by someone else being in the picture. Niklaus is Cami's friend and that is all you need to know. Goodnight Damon". She said as she picked up a bag of caramel popcorn and started out of the kitchen.

"Well, I'm not done talking to you".

"I am, and if that's not cool with you, the door is right behind you".

"Damn it Bonnie" He said as Bonnie shut her door in his face.

"Watch your language Damon". She replied him

* * *

She smiled as she saw Cami already asleep on her bed with frozen playing on, on the screen. She dropped the popcorn on her small coffee table and joined Cami on the bed.

The night for her had been filled with weird and amazing surprises. Her work date with Nik had been a blast, then there is the surprising kiss on the cheek and the most beautiful and amazing surprises of all is her little lover calling her Mom.

The truth is she was hopeful that maybe one day it will happen, but she was and will always be a realist. So, when she said it, it was unexpected and she is very much over the moon. Bonnie never wanted to be a mom but she is more than happy to be Cami's mom.

Picking up her phone, she called the one person that gets her and loves her without sharing genes.

The phone got picked up after the first ring "Hi Pooh" she said

"Hey babe, how have you been"? Wyatt asked.

"I've been good and all. How are Care and the bun doing"?

"They're doing great babe. We heard the heartbeat last week, bun is growing too fast and we both love every moment".

"Aww, I wish I could be there with you guys. You have no idea, how much I missed you both.

"We miss you too babe. Care talks about you every day to our neighbor. The poor woman doesn't know what to make of my wife."

Laughing she replied "I can just imagine. Care can be intense most of the time and she just does not know when to shut up."

"You're lucky she's asleep right now, she would have kept you up all night".

"True. Guess what happened today"?

"Hopefully, it's not that you kicked your new boss in the balls".

"I could have but the date actually went well and he even stopped by my house".

"Darling, does your new boss have a thing for you?"

"No. He might have a thing for my kid though".

"What?"

"Not like a pedo, more like in a fatherly manner. That's not it though, Cami called me Mom. She's never called me mom".

"Congratulations babe. How do you feel about it all?"

"I actually feel great, I feel very important. I feel like I'm somebody's mom".

"That's great. I can't wait for our babies to meet".

"Me either. I love you Wyatt".

"I love you too Bunny. Goodnight babe".

"Goodnight Pooh and tell Care that I love her and miss her loads".

"I will".

With the call over, Bonnie pulled close to Cami, kissed her hair and pulled the blanket over both their bodies. I am somebody's mom was the last thought that ran through her mind before drifting up to sleep happily.


End file.
